My Larten
by ISC
Summary: slash, oneshot, DSLC “Sleep Master Shan... Darren, we have eternity.” As I lift my head from the ground, dirt and sand on my face, I wish, not for the first time, that it was true.


**Title:** My Larten

**By:** I-Shave-Clowns

He walked toward me, arms outstretched as he wordlessly took me into his embrace. "Darren." His breath against my neck was warm, yet I felt a shiver run down my spine. I squeezed him in a grip that would have crippled any mortal man. My Sire, My Master, My Larten, only chuckled, and briefly returned my actions. His hands, those large hands that delivered countless deaths and pleasures, and countless nights, rested warmly on my shoulders as he pulled back.

Eyes cut from emeralds stared down into my own as his hands slid down the curve of my waist and rested on my hips. He pulled me closer again, our hips align and our stomachs pressing up against one another, I could have wept with joy, My Larten. I could only scarcely believe he was here, or that I was with him, I fought notions of dreams as I traced his cheekbones and long, winding scar with my fingers. I couldn't let him go this time, not again, not ever. I wept as I traced his lips with my lips, My Larten, lords how I have fallen for him.

Slipping his arms around my back, he slid one hand up to my neck, artistically long fingers tangled in my black hair as he tilted my head back and returned his lips to my own in a kiss that sent shocks through my body. My senses howled, pulse throbbing in my ear as my hands, childlike despite my age, worked at the fastenings of his cloak and dropped it to the floor. With a grin, one I knew too well, he swept me down after his cloak and laid me out atop of it. For the first time in many years, he was slow.

I knew only him as we made love on the floor. For that's what it was this time. So unlike the times before when it was just a quick fuck to relieve tension or stress. When we shagged against the wall of our van, his feet still in his coffin, before as show. When I sucked him off in the police department or at the mountain, before the trial, when he had me in his coffin, the first and only time I'd ever be in one. It was like the first time we ever had sex. Slow and loving, worshiping each other's bodies in a way no one has before.

I know his scars like I know my own, every one had been traced by my fingers, with my tongue. I know him, which spots I can touch to make him squirm, make him moan, make him come. I know him nearly as well as he knows me. He loves to tease, My Larten. He would spend hours torturing me, my body, my nerves, if he could. I know he would, he has before. Together on the ground our bodies moved with each other, sweat mixing and falling off our writhing forms. Pants, gasps and moans echoing around us as we fucked, as he fucked me.

His hips snapped forward, hot breath warming my neck as he buried his lips and nose there. "You have missed me Master Shan?" Raking my nails over his back, I hold him closer, my long legs around his waist. "Gods, yes!"My back arches off the floor, and I feel him inside me, moving in a rhythm that set my body on fire. Erratically my hips moved against his own as I tried to keep up.

We finished together, like we had the first time despite my inexperience, and it wasn't like when we had a quick fuck, or I sucked him off, it wasn't like the first time, or the time before... before he fell. It's like all of that, all of every touch and stolen glance rolled into one orgasm so good I'll feel the aftershocks for days.

And, as we lay there, bodies heaving, touching as much as possible, I hope to the lords and ladies above, that it won't be the last time. That this fuck wont have to last me until the end of my days. I love the man above me like I have never loved another. I feel my heart ache for him, my bones ache for him, I do not think I could live on without him by my side. He shifts, his mouth on my neck as he speaks. "Sleep Master Shan... Darren, we have eternity." And for the first time, I believe it's true.

_?Alternate Ending?_

_(I couldn't decide which I liked best, you be the pick)_

I feel my heart ache for him, my bones ache for him, I do not think I could live on without him by my side. He shifts, his mouth on my neck as he speaks. "Sleep Master Shan... Darren, we have eternity." As I lift my head from the ground, dirt and sand on my face, I stare across the fire at Harkat, and wish, nor for the first time, that it was true.


End file.
